One year later -Glee
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a sequel to my story many glee wedding see what the couples are up to one year after their weddings
1. The puckerman family

One year after Rachel and Puck's (Noah) wedding

Rachel and Noah live in a pent house apartment overlooking Central Park in Manhattan. Noah became a police officer and Rachel was currently starring in funny girl in the lead role and she was also recording her first solo album. Two months after their wedding Rachel started feeling sick she went to the doctors by herself she got some news that will change her and Noah's life. When Noah came home from the police station to find Rachel sitting on the couch holding something in her hands crying Noah puts down his work bag and his jacket and walks over to Rachel he sits down on the couch and hugs her as she continues to cry after five minutes she stops crying she looked up at Noah and says to him "you know I have not been feeling well lately I went to the doctor today" and she said…

**Noah:**** "**What did the doctor say is it curable?"

**Rachel: "**I'm not sick Noah I am two months pregnant with twins" (Rachel hands Noah the ultrasounds photos)

(Noah looks at the photos for five minutes before looking back at Rachel with tears in his eyes)

**Rachel: "**please say something. If you don't want them I will leave but I am going to keep them."

**Noah: "**No, I want them as well. I'm just in a little shock right now but I want them. I could not give up another child. But why were you crying?"

**Rachel: "**I was crying because you just started a new job and we have not talked about having children and I am still in a bit of shock I had no idea I was pregnant."

**Noah: "**I have wanted children with you every since I said I love you for the first time. I am sorry we never talked about it before but I am really happy you are going to be the mother of my children."

**Rachel: **thank you. I guess the hormone just got to me I am glad we are having children. After the first time you said I love you I had a dream that night of us with children.

Later that night when Rachel was getting ready to take her shower she took off her top just leaving her in her sports bra and yoga pants she turns to the side and looks at her stomach in the mirror she sees a little bump starting she could not believe there were two little lives in there .Noah opens the bathroom door quickly and see Rachel looking at her stomach he comes up behind her and puts his left hand on her little baby bump Rachel puts her hand over his hand and both looked in the mirror together.

**Six months later **

Rachel gave birth naturally to twins a six pound five ounce baby boy they named Eli Aaron Puckerman who was born at 6:16 am and a five pound seven ounce baby girl they named Caroline Eva Puckerman who was born at 6:22 am.

**Three years later **

Rachel got her tony award for Funny girl and two Grammy's for her first album while Noah became captain of his police force. Eli and Caroline were three years old Caroline was the splitting image of Rachel and Eli was the splitting image of Noah even had a Mohawk which Rachel was not too pleased about it in the beginning but it is starting to grow on her now. Eli and Caroline started preschool at Shelby's musical preschool for children of Broadway actors and actresses. After funny girl ended Rachel discovered she was pregnant again she is currently five months pregnant with a baby girl they are planning to name Abigail Elizabeth Puckerman.


	2. The Evans family

One year after Sam and Quinn got married

Sam and Quinn live in a three bedroom house in the suburbs of Connecticut. Quinn became a real estate agent while Sam became a firefighter. During their honeymoon in Ireland they were walking around when they saw an orphanage with a six year old blonde hair with blue eyes girl playing on the swings outside they instantly knew they wanted to adopt her after months of paperwork in the US they went back to Ireland to get her name was Kacey Isabella Evans. Once they got back to the US everything seem to have fallen into place Kacey went to 1st grade at a school two blocks away from their house. Kacey was very musical she loves to sing, Sam is teaching her guitar and she is also taking dance at a local studio.

Two years later Kacey told them why she was in the orphanage Kacey's mother passed away from long term medical issues and her father ran away after that leaving her outside the orphanage she had two younger brothers but didn't know what happened to them after telling them this story Sam and Quinn started searching for her brothers. After six months of searching they found both brothers in an orphanage that was miles away from Kacey's they decide to adopt them as well so three months later Sam, Quinn and Kacey went back to Ireland to pick up 4 year old Matthew (who was a book worm and loved math) and 5 year old Colin (he enjoys climbing trees and looking at insects) and went back to the U.S feeling like a complete family.


	3. The Hudson family

One year after Finn and Rachel got married

Finn and Rachel live in a 4 bedroom home in London, England. Rachel is currently starring in the West End production of Phantom of the Opera as Christine Daaé and Finn is teaching music at a primary school. During rehearsal two months after they were married Rachel started feeling sick she and Finn went to the doctor the doctor told them she was 5 weeks pregnant with twins lucky Phantom of the Opera didn't open until the twins were going to be 4 months old according to calculations. 8 months after Rachel's first doctor appointment Christopher William weighing 6 pounds 7 ounce at 7:30 pm and Faith Carole weighing 5 pounds 6 ounces at 7:36 pm were born naturally at a hospital very secretly due to the Rachel's fame and crazy paparazzi during a massive snow storm in January.

**Four years later **

Rachel is now starting in Evita as Eva after Phantom of the Opera ended it run last year and Finn became the principal of the primary school. Faith Carole is a musically gifted child who lucky got Rachel's dancing gene and not Finn's Faith is going to a musically gifted preschool for their triple threat program while Christopher William got Finn's dancing gene and enjoy playing the drums he also goes to musically gifted preschool but their drumming program. Rachel and Finn plan on having more children but after Rachel is done starting in Evita in another year they want one more girl and boy but they are happy with whatever comes their way .


	4. The Puckerman-Fabray family

One year after Puck and Quinn's wedding

After their wedding in France they decide to live in Paris permanently after their honeymoon in Thailand. In Paris Quinn started a job at one of the top real estate agency in Paris and Puck started a pool and lawn care service which was booming after a few months. Three months after their honeymoon Quinn started feeling sick she went to the doctor and she was surprise to find out she is pregnant with triples. 7 months later Eli Noah, Susan Meryl and Marika Maria were born via C-section.

Three years later

Quinn opened her own real estate agency at home to spend more time with the triples who have developed their own personalities and activities they were interested in doing and we all going to a gifted American preschool in Paris. Eli Noah was a spitting image of Puck with Quinn's eye color he was interested in guitar and baseball, Marika Maria was a spitting image of Quinn she was interested in gymnastics and tennis but also enjoyed singing and Susan Meryl was a spitting image of Quinn with Puck's eye color she was interested in swimming and horseback riding.

Note: sorry short chapter my new semester just start not much time to write


	5. The Chang Family

One year after Mike and Tina's wedding

Mike and Tina live in Chicago where mike was a danced at Joffery and Tina works as a veterinarian. They didn't want children but they have five dogs which are three golden retrievers and two standard black poodles, seven cats which are four Siamese and three Maine coon, four fish which are goldfish and three turtles to look after they bought a farm so that decide to get three horses, five chickens and three cows to add to their animal family.

Three years later

Mike became a principle dancer and a dance teacher at the Joffery School while Tina opened a vet and a horse riding school at their farm. Two years after that Tina found out she was pregnant it was a complete accident but when little Samuel was born their family finally felt complete


	6. WestonJuly Family

Warning: this chapter is a little rated M in some parts

Michael Robertson is a made up character for this story

One year after Brody and Cassandra wedding

Three months after they were married Cassandra was still a dance teacher but working at a different school In NY while Brody was working at NYADA as a dance teacher. Cassandra new boss was Michael Robertson. One day Brody wanted to surprise Cassandra by bringing her lunch to her office so they could eat together when Brody got to Cassandra's office/dance studio door he hear Cassandra saying 'Ohh…Please don't…My husband is in town…I can't…Ohhh" then he hears a man (Michael Robertson) say "Shall I go…Huh?…Why don't you answer?..'Because you don't want me to go, huh… Do you see? You can't resist anything about me." All of a sudden Brody hears it go silent in Cassandra's office/dance studio he opens the door to see Cassandra laying down on the rehearsal piano with her boss Michael Robertson lying on top of her and they were making out.

_**Flashback (one month before)**_

_Michael Robertson called Cassandra one night_ _to hear her crying she said that her husband was still at rehearsal and has been sleeping at NYADA he was working on the senior showcase pieces and they have only seen each other for three weeks since they got married because of their busy schedules. Michael told Cassandra he will be there in an hour when he arrive at her house the sat on the couch and talk for two hours he says let's "cuddle" and when I say cuddle I mean aggressively make out and I grab you everywhere. I need to make out with you for at least four hours I want to show you what your husband does not due." Cassandra after a few seconds responds Just push me against a wall a kiss me and then we will "cuddle". _

_**End of flashback **_

Brody throws the lunch onto the floor and ran out to catch the subway to go to his lawyer so he can file for divorce after he filed he went to their brownstone and began throwing everything of Cassandra's out the window onto the front lawn including his wedding ring he also changed the locks on all the doors . When Cassandra got home from work she saw all of her items on the lawn and a note from Brody saying "I dropped by your office today to surprise you with lunch but when I got there I saw you with your boss on the piano. No needs to explain I called the divorce lawyer already so pack your stuff and move in with your boss because this marriage is over."

**Three months later **

The divorce went semi-smooth Cassandra was left penny less due to the cheating clause in their prenuptial agreement they signed one after they sobered up from New years .

**Present day **

Brody moved into an apartment he no longer works at NYADA because he is working as a choreographer for jersey boys on Broadway

Cassandra is homeless and jobless after the divorce hit the newspapers she plans on moving to France for a new life once she gets some money .


End file.
